The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nephrolepis fern plant, botanically known as Nephrolepis obliterata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunjest’.
The new Nephrolepis fern is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Nephrolepis obliterata cultivar Kimberly Queen, not patented. The new Nephrolepis fern was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Fallbrook, Calif. in June, 2003.
Since August, 2003, asexual reproduction by divisions of the new Nephrolepis fern in a controlled environment at Fallbrook, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Nephrolepis fern are stable and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.